The field of the disclosure relates generally to a wheel system for a vehicle, and more specifically, to a wheel system that enables a vehicle to traverse uneven or unstable terrain more effectively.
Generally, as known vehicles travel or traverse over uneven or unstable terrain, the vehicle may become stalled or immovable as different wheels lose traction with the terrain.